


Slices

by FairyNiamh



Series: Impress [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Just scenes to go with Impress as they come to me.





	Slices

**Author's Note:**

> I Won't Back Down
> 
> https://youtu.be/nvlTJrNJ5lA
> 
> (Yes, I wrote this after Tom Petty's heart attack, but before his death.)

Stiles woke in Derek's arms and tried desperately to escape. He slapped at the solid arms, tried to wiggle out of them, he even headbutted the Alpha's chest, but nothing helped. Finally, he had to bite the man's arm to get his to let go.

He managed to push his werewolf off the bed when he was trying to make it to the bathroom in time. When he came back to bed, he had to roll his eyes at Derek, who was still in the floor, pouting. He couldn't help but call his Alpha a big baby.

"Not a baby. Why did you bite me? It hurt," he groggily complained.

'Bathroom; and you are my big baby,' he replied simply and honestly, before crawling back in the bed.

"You're mean."

Stiles nodded and held the cover open for Derek, wanting to get back to the cuddles his bladder had so rudely interrupted.

"We should get up," the Alpha yawned, even as he climbed in bed and pulled his human into an embrace.

It has been two years since they agreed to date one another, and Derek had yet to tell him that he was his mate. Every time he thinks ha has finally gathered enough courage to tell him, he chickens out.

One day he would tell him. Maybe during their third anniversary. If John and Talia glare at him any harder, he was going to combust. Still, he would not back down. Not now, not ever.

He could do it... later. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle with his mate and sleep for a few more hours.

~End Slice~


End file.
